


Parrot Talk

by AngryPirateHusbands



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryPirateHusbands/pseuds/AngryPirateHusbands
Summary: Flint hates that bird.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Now... I know that as of S3 there are no inclinations to John obtaining his feathery friend. And based off of the S4 trailers we won't be seeing it at all. But hey... We can speculate.

He hated that bird.

Two weeks ago Silver had returned to the ship with a parrot perched atop his shoulder. He had given no inclination that he had wanted any sort of animal companion. None whatsoever. Yet here it was. Silver insisted that the decision had been flippant and in the moment. However, despite this, the man refused to get rid of it. His annoyance only mounted when Silver told him, a grin stretched across his face, that he had named it after him. “Captain Flint.”

Flint wasn’t sure whether he did so out of affection or simply to annoy him. Personally, he assumed the latter. Especially when he had eagerly shared the bird’s name among the crew. While none of them were so foolish as to fall to mockery about the name in front of him, he could hear their laughter about the matter when they assumed he was out of earshot.

The parrot made it perfectly clear that it was not fond of him, either. The beast constantly rearranged the items on his desk. That is, when he didn’t steal them altogether. The books on his shelf quickly developed torn and chewed up edges, fortunately none of them had any significance, and holes appeared in his clothing. Not to mention whenever Silver happened to leave “Flint” behind with him, the bird would squawk and shriek at him. Silver didn’t believe him, but there was no way he couldn’t hear the high-pitched wailing it would emit.

He _hated_ that bird.

One particular afternoon he almost shot the thing when it took a shit on his pillow. However, as much as he detested that thing, he couldn’t bring himself to push Silver to get rid of it. Not anymore. Silver had changed since he had lost his leg. Even if he didn’t see it, even if he denied it, Flint saw through him. But now... He found him smiling more than he had in months. And not that fake smile he wore to fool the crew, the same smile he had given him when they met, but one that was genuine. One that reached his eyes. He almost seemed back to his old self.

Flint mused that it was perhaps due to what the parrot represented than its actual company. Not that Silver’s fondness of the animal was at all debatable. The two were inseparable. But at the same time, "Captain Flint" symbolized what he once was, what he always wanted. Freedom. The bird had no limitations. No lame leg. He could go wherever he wanted to go and whenever the mood struck him.

When Flint finally asked about his draw to the beast Silver had grown thoughtful. That smile once again graced his lips, and he explained that it reminded him of him. That it was always by his side, squawking orders or obscenities into his ear. When that didn't seem to lighten Flint's mood like he had hoped, he went on to say that the brilliant green of his feathers resembled his eyes. This had made the Captain grow quiet.

And so he didn't push, he didn't pry. He accepted that the damned parrot was here to stay. No matter how many papers it scattered across his cabin or bites it cut into his fingers. Or how it spent its afternoons screeching insufferably. 

He _hated_ that bird, but he loved John.


End file.
